Irresistible
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ NejiTen ][ IrresistiblyIrresistible's Request ] The fact that Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly irresistible was undeniable. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine and not mine. Naruto, I mean. **

**Written to fulfill IrresistiblyIrresistible's request regarding her penname.**

--

**Irresistibly Irresistible**

--

Irresistible.

That was the first word that appeared in her head whenever she looked at him. She didn't really understand why, but she knew that there was something in his eyes that seemed so… damn irresistible.

She had known Hyuuga Neji for twelve years, ever since they were four. She had only gazed at him from far away, once, twice, and shifted her gaze away. Nothing in him interested her – but the fan girls that seemed to always drool around him.

Sure, she had seen her classmates ogling over him, practically drooling over his oh-so-gorgeous face, while he rejected each and every one of their invitations, his voice sounding somewhere between animosity and disgust.

She, of course, did not understand why the girls wanted him so badly. She had saw, heard and noticed his talents, and admired that and that only from him, but acknowledged nothing more of him.

It was when they all got promoted to genins that she had looked into his eyes. That she had noticed how the Hyuuga so-called prodigy didn't betray any emotions, but she could swore that in his eyes, she saw a little tint of… loneliness.

That alone made him irresistibly lonely to her eyes.

The second time she met his gaze, it was after they shared their dreams with Gai-sensei. Or rather, she and Lee shared their dreams. He was just there, simply being Hyuuga Neji.

And Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly secretive.

Then came the fourth time they met gazes. Surprisingly enough, it was him who brought the whole conversation up. It was basically three months before the chuunin exam, and he had asked her to be his sparring partner until the exams were over.

She had agreed without thinking twice, shocked that the genius had chosen her over Rock Lee. That was the first time they ever exchanged words, and that was the first time she also realized something else.

That Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly blunt and direct.

The fifth time she and Neji had locked eyes, it was their first day as sparring partners. She had wakened up at four AM in the morning, utterly feeling very self-conscious about her first day training with a genius. But when at straight seven AM Neji came into the grounds, face stoic, she learnt something more.

He was irresistibly stoical.

The seventh time it happened, they were at the Forest of Death – the second round of the exams. It was after Lee got beaten up like hell by the Oto nins. As a girl – the only girl in Team Gai, apparently – she had felt responsible to tend to Lee's wounds. Only she had received limited medical training, and she wasn't quite sure of what to do with the wound on his back. Should she open his clothes first, or should she just let the boy's wound unattended? She was struck with the dilemma for quite a long time, and Hyuuga Neji must knew this, for he offered to tend that one wound for her, and she had accepted that offer gratefully. As she watched the prodigy's back as he tended to Lee, she had realized another thing.

Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly all-knowing.

The tenth time they met eyes, it was short after the preliminaries exam. They had just finished sparring, and he had gentlemanly walked her home, since the clock shown 12.11 AM. Neji worked pretty hard before the final exams came, and that was the reason why _she _was up at midnight. And at 12.26 AM, as he walked away from her house, she noticed another behavior of his.

Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly a gentleman.

The fifteenth time their eyes met, it was about two months after his loss to the kyuubi boy. He had been avoiding her for all those days with some unknown reasons, and that fifteenth time happened right on her birthday. He dropped by her house, lurking a present for her with him, and as he gave the present to her, he had said bluntly, "Let's spar tomorrow." That's it. No Happy Birthdays, no kisses, no embraces… just that. And since that day, not only she started sparring with him again until now, she also figured out another thing about him.

Hyuuga Neji could be irresistibly sweet.

The twenty-third time milky white crashed with dark brown, it was the day after they returned to Konoha from Kitabame Kinzan. Lee had told her about how Neji didn't believe Karashi said – that she had fallen off a cliff. At that time, he simply thrown a rock at Lee's head, successfully bruising his cheek, but she believed that he was blushing normally like sane people did everyday. And that time too, she had realized another aspect.

Hyuuga Neji could be irresistibly sane.

The thirty-sixth time she gazed into his pale, white eyes, it was the day they returned to Konoha. It was a long journey, and Naruto was just being Naruto. What's worse, he was sleeping in the same tent as Neji, and the prodigy could not and would not sleep because of his snores. And since he snored so loud that it even passed to _her _tent, she also couldn't sleep. And as they both went out of their tents, their eyes met. And at that night, she figured out another thing about him.

When wearing the Hyuuga pajamas, he could be irresistibly handsome.

The fifty-third time their eyes met, it was _his _fourteenth birthday. She had given him a very nice hand-forged decorative kunai. He didn't say thank you, nor did he said that he appreciated her gift. Later she found out that he was too shy to say thank you out loud in front of all the people in the Hyuuga mansion, and when they were alone in his room, he had flashed a very quick and small thank you for her, and placed the kunai on the wall. Of course, she also found out something else about the birthday boy…

That he could be irresistibly shy.

Their seven hundredth gazes were definitely the most special one of her memories. It happened on a rainy day with love confessions, teary-eyes, and another happy beginning, but she wasn't going to fill in all the details. One thing she could give away was…

He was irresistibly loveable.

By the thousandth time they fixed their gazes, she had learnt so much about Hyuuga Neji that she finally got into a conclusion of her own – after discussing and going over it many, many times with her brain, her head, and her heart.

"Tenten."

From the tree branch she was sitting, Tenten looked at the very person she was thinking about. As their eyes met, she noted that it was the three thousand fifty second time white clashed brown.

"Hey, Neji." She greeted back indifferently as she jumped down from the three, walking to his side. "Good morning."

"Hn." He said.

Oh, and by this three thousand fifty second time, she found out something new about him.

That Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly silent.

Oh, there were always something new to find out about him – she had figured that out ever since they turned fourteen – whenever they met eyes. Whenever milky white crossed with brownish. Whenever coldness clashed with warmness.

And whenever she felt like drowning in his eyes.

Tenten snapped herself mentally. It certainly was not the time to be thinking about that. She leaped backwards five steps, counting the distance between her and Neji by heart, and started to plan some strategies.

She pulled out a scroll and gave him a cheesy smile.

"Let's start."

--

Tenten landed gracefully on the ground, her two scrolls rolled neatly as she tucked them in her waist pouch. She looked at Neji, and when he smirked at her.

_Ah. _Hyuuga Neji was also irresistibly sneaky.

"I'm going home." She announced, tucking in more and more kunais into her pouch as he eyed her quietly. He strengthened himself up, and walked to her. "Let's go." He said, mechanically offering to walk her home.

Tenten smiled, knowing that this was one of the ways he showed affection. "Let's." She agreed sheepishly as she turned towards the gate of their grounds.

And Hyuuga Neji happened to be irresistibly protective.

Around fifteen minutes after that, they arrived in front of her house. Tenten had been living alone, since her parents had passed away ever since she was only three years old. Coping with the reality real soon, everybody knew that she was not one to stay in grief for more than a year.

Tenten looked at him. "A cup of tea?" She offered sweetly.

"… Okay." He accepted the offer wisely, remembering that Tenten made the best tea all around Konoha – and moreover, tea's free for him.

She led him into the living room, where he sat there freely and she went to the kitchen. Around seconds after that she went back, holding two cups of hot tea as she offered one to him. Accepting the cup carefully, Neji mouthed a simple, "Thanks."

"… What time tomorrow?" Tenten asked, her voice sounding matter-of-factly. One thing people knew about Neji – the prodigy was crazy about training. Well, maybe not as crazy as Lee was, but… whenever he wasn't sleeping, taking a bath, eating, and drinking, he was training.

And based on that, Tenten had found him irresistibly strong.

"As usual?" He asked back. "Seven? Or would you like it earlier?"

"I have a date tomorrow." She replied thoughtfully as she watched his pale eyes widened intensely. She always loved how his eyes did that whenever she talked about something around dating.

Not only him, even his eyes were irresistibly amusing.

"Date?" Neji almost choked.

"Yep." She answered. "Why would I say otherwise, anyway?"

"Tenten." His voice had grown violent, and this is when Tenten also got wary. He continued, almost darkly, "Who is your date?"

Tenten smiled knowingly. "Someone." She said, hoping that she sounded reluctant, and she knew she did because his eyes widened some more.

"… Who?" Neji was demanding.

"Someone." She said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Neji. It's only someone you know."

"… Uchiha Sasuke." He guessed through gritted teeth as his eyes looked into hers searchingly, almost sharply.

"Mmm…"

He turned sharply at her, his eyes suspicious but he looked terribly troubled. He placed the cup down the table instantly, and looked at her with squinted eyes.

She gave him a secretive smile and put down her cup too, staring back at him sedately and casually, knowing what he was thinking and why.

Hyuuga Neji could be really irresistible when he's jealous.

He lowered his head and kissed her, claiming her lips as his and his only. She almost smiled, but remembering that he was claiming her lips she didn't. In her head flew tremendous triumphant thoughts as one reality dawned on her.

Hyuuga Neji was really, really irresistible when he's jealous… at her, moreover.

She pushed him away, smiling triumphantly.

"… Hn." He growled, turning away, "Good night, Tenten."

"Wait, Neji." She exclaimed, calling after his back, "I'm having a date with Ino tomorrow! She wants me to help her find a suitable weapon for her!"

As he stopped, she smiled gleefully. He whirled back at her, his face serious. "Really?" He questioned suspiciously.

She grinned. "Yes, of course." She said reassuringly, "Why would I say otherwise?"

"Good, then." He said naturally.

"… Neji?" She called after him again.

"Hn?"

"Good night."

Yep, now it was very, very clear to her.

Hyuuga Neji was irresistibly irresistible…

Especially when he _was_ _her boyfriend._

Definitely.

**The End**

--

**Notes**

Written for **IrresistiblyIrresistible**, obviously, as stated above. She requested a NejiTen fic that could resemble her penname, so this was what I came up with. Well, it was random, but I hope that it was quite nice... Gomen for the lack of fluffiness! She didn't request for much fluff...

Anyways, hope you guys like it!

Reviews!


End file.
